<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chats About Dean by Tippens101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642878">Chats About Dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101'>Tippens101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue Heavy, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Win a Date with Tad Hamilton AU</p><p>Castiel is devastated when his best friend/not so secret crush Dean starts dating actor Gunner Lawless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chats About Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dean, what is that?"</p><p>"A cheeseburger, man. What does it look like?"</p><p>Cas tsked at his friend and poured a packet of dressing onto his salad. "You had one for dinner last night. Don't you ever get tired of them?"</p><p>In response, and because he was immature, Dean stuck out a tongue covered in mushy burger.</p><p>Kevin gagged. "You're disgusting."</p><p>Slivers of sun peeked out from gray clouds, the heavy drizzle having just ended. Raindrops dotted the grass that covered most of the shared roof of the White Lamp hotel and Sure Insurance, and the running track that ran around it was just starting to dry. The three men sat on the benches of the picnic table that Castiel had dried with his trench coat, trying to get through their lunchbreak. </p><p>"Leaves aren't food," Dean declared, chugging his Coke.</p><p>"Slow down." Cas yanked the soda out of his hands. "You'll get the hiccups."</p><p>"Don't b-" Dean hiccuped. "Fuck."</p><p>Kevin laughed, then seemed to remember something. "Here, Dean. Found this contest you'd be interested in."</p><p>Taking the phone and looking at the site, his jaw dropped. "Oh m- hic- God."</p><p>Cas squinted at the phone. "What is it?"</p><p>"It's a- hic- contest to win a- hic- date. With either Tracey- hic- Bell, Aaron Bass, or Gunner freakin' Lawless!"</p><p>"Oh. What do you have to do?"</p><p>"Donate ten bucks- hic- and register your Email. It's for charity. An LGBT youth center. I am so- hic- entering." A smile graced Dean's handsome face. "I need m- hic- my card. I'll be right- hic- back."</p><p>As soon as the hotel door to the roof shut, Castiel reached across the table towards Kevin.</p><p>"Ow! Why did you do that?"</p><p>Cas slammed a hand on the table and pointed at him. "Why did you tell him about the contest?"</p><p>He shrugged. "He likes Gunner Lawless. I thought he might be interested."</p><p>"What if he wins? And they date? And get married?"</p><p>"You're overreacting, and I swear to God, if you ever twist my nipple again I will kick you in the nuts."</p><p>Cas crossed his arms. "You deserved it."</p><p>"No. No I did not. Why don't you just ask him out?"</p><p>"It's... I'm not ready."</p><p>Kevin snorted. "You've been in love with him for years. What are you waiting for, his eightieth birthday?"</p><p>"You are too young to understand."</p><p>"Understand what? That you're a coward?"</p><p>"I'm not a coward."</p><p>"Want me to use a different word?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Ask. Dean. Out." Kevin punctuated each word with a clap. "If he says no, then he says no."</p><p>"Or he gets so disgusted he wants to fight me and I will have no choice but to defend myself and I'll end up killing him, and then I'll be in prison for the rest of my life with an angry cellmate who screeches in his sleep and I'll have to use the toilet in front of him, and even worse, I could never see Dean again." He took a breath. "Because he'd be dead."</p><p>"You clearly have given this more thought than you need to."</p><p>Castiel reached across the table again but Kevin anticipated his move and slapped the hand away.</p><p>******</p><p>Footprints a shade darker than the carpet sporadically covered the floor of Castiel's bedroom. He'd been pacing for the past two minutes, head down and hands gripping his elbows. A stifling heat filled the room and the half open window didn't help. A sheen of sweat covered his body and he was down to a sleeveless white t shirt and boxers.</p><p>He sat on the bed. Stood. Sat down again. Grabbed fistfuls of his sweaty dark hair. Grinding his teeth, he snatched his phone out of its charger and dialed. The hostess picked up on the second ring.</p><p>"Good evening, this is The Green Star, Maggie speaking. How may I help you?"</p><p>"Hello, I was wondering if Inias was available at the moment. I'm his cousin, Castiel."</p><p>"One moment please, sir."</p><p>As the hold music hummed in his ear, Cas started pacing again, his blood pumping faster. A faint pain started to squeeze the back of his neck and he winced. Carefully placing his phone on the bed, he tapped "speaker" and took a deep breath. And another. </p><p>"Cas? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Is he there?"</p><p>"I- wha- huh? Is who here?"</p><p>"Dean, of course."</p><p>"Oh! Right. Yeah he is, with that actor guy."</p><p>"What are they doing?"</p><p>"This is a restaurant. I assume they're eating."</p><p>Castiel swallowed. "What did they order?"</p><p>"I don't know, they aren't in my section. Dumah has them."</p><p>"Switch with her."</p><p>"That's not now it works."</p><p>Cas rubbed fists into his eyes, watching the swirls of light moving against the darkness. "Give me something. Please. I'm losing my mind."</p><p>Inias sighed. "Alright, I guess I could walk by a few times and text you some updates. And I'll ask Dumah."</p><p>"Thank you." The phone went silent and Castiel stood, staring at it and waiting. He started nibbling on his thumbnail, and nearly tore it off when the text tone went off.</p><p> 'Dumah said guner came first. Waitied for dean.' </p><p>With shaking fingers, Cas texted back. 'And,? Th orders?'</p><p>'Steak medium for Gunner. Baconburg 4 DEan. Wlaked by and heard laughter. Seem like havin a good tim.'</p><p>Castiel grit his teeth. 'How are they sitting???'</p><p>'Across from eachother, obviously.'</p><p>'R they lenaing towrd one another?'</p><p>'Yeh kinda. If you're so unhapy about this, why didn't you aks Dean not to go? Or evn not to enter the contsst in the first place?'</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes. 'Hed have asked why. What would i have told him?'</p><p>'How about that u not so secretly want to marry him and adopt 3 kids nd open a b&amp;b with him?'</p><p>'Are you crazy??'</p><p>'No, but i think you might b. Btw they left. Gunner paid.'</p><p>Castiel let out long breath, relieved. 'Thank you. Do NOT tell anyone about this. Me freaking out.'</p><p>'Oh no. I am def telling hannah. You should tel Dean you loooove him. Good night!'</p><p>Collapsing onto his bed, Cas opened up the gallery app on his phone. He scrolled through a couple pictures of him with his neice and nephews, a bird he liked the look of, and his brother's hairless cat before he got to the one he was looking for. It was a photo from Halloween two years ago; Dean had made Cas dress up as a cowboy with him.</p><p>In the photo, the two were standing in their friend Charlie's apartment. Dean had an arm around Cas's shoulders and they were bother smiling happily. Cas zoomed in on Dean's face and stared at his perfect green eyes and freckles. </p><p>"I may in fact be a coward."</p><p>******</p><p>There were noises blaring from the TV. Very loud and very annoying noises. It was distracting.</p><p>"Can you turn that down?" Castiel asked, keeping his head down and his focus on his phone.</p><p>Charlie pressed on her controller, and the gampelay onscreen stopped. "No, I'm gonna fuckin' turn it up." She spun around on her ass to face Cas. With the AC cranked up it was cold, and she had on a lime green hoodie zipped all the way up and oversized hot pink sweatpants. Ugly bright socks donned her feet and one had a small hole in the toe. </p><p>Cas didn't look up. He refreshed the Instagram page again. Absentmindidly, he rubbed a loose thread on his basketball shorts between thumb and forefinger. His legs were stretched out on the bed, the comforter scratching at his heels.</p><p>"Cas, c'mon. I need to get these achievements. I'm the one doing the 'work' part of the teamwork. You can't just have your character stand around."</p><p>"You seem to be doing fine on your own."</p><p>She sighed. "You still need to help. You said you would until Stevie came home. What is so fascinating anyway?"</p><p>"Hey, give that back!"</p><p>Charlie kicked her her leg out and sunk it into Castiel's stomach. She stared at the screen and she shook her head. "Dude. You are obsessed."</p><p>Face burning, Cas yanked her foot off him and flipped her off the bed. "I am not. I was... checking."</p><p>Charlie jumped back up and tossed the phone back at him. "You went through the trouble of making an account to look at Dean's photos. Thats obsession, bro."</p><p>"It is not." The selfie Dean had posted made his stomach twist into knots. The man was lying in bed with Gunner, kissing the actor's cheek. Unfortunately, Castiel had to admit to himself that he was really hot.</p><p>"It's not gonna change if you stare at it."</p><p>"I know how photos work."</p><p>"Why are you torturing yourself?"</p><p>"I can't... I can't help it. I know I should be happy for him... but it..."</p><p>"Hurts so bad you wanna break things."</p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p>"Man, I was there. When Kara dumped me and ran off with that nurse. Bad times. But then I met Stevie and bad times turned into great times."</p><p>"Are you trying to say I should find another guy?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I mean if Dean and Gunner are actually gonna do this longterm, it'd probably be for the best. Move on." She patted his leg and threw the other controller at him. </p><p>Cas sighed, put the phone on the nightstand, and tried to put his best friend out of his mind.</p><p>******</p><p>Stacks of stapled packets of paper mocked Cas with their tiny print and incessant lines. Signing his name now filled his stomach with lead and made his brain ache, no matter the reason.</p><p>He was taking a short break, doodling an ugly fat bee in his sketchbook, when someone knocked on his cubicle wall.</p><p>"Hey there Cas," Rufus greeted. "Bunch of us in IT are goin' out for drinks after work. You coming?"</p><p>"Thank you, but no. I promised my roommate I'd watch a movie with him later." Rufus nodded, but didn't leave. "You're still here. Is there something else you want?"</p><p>"Got a text from Bobby."</p><p>"That's nice."</p><p>"Dean brought that actor guy to the shop."</p><p>"That is... also nice."</p><p>"Yeah. Bobby said he was all giddy 'bout introducing him to John and Mary."</p><p>"I see. I suppose it really is getting serious."</p><p>"Uh huh. How are you holding up with this whole thing?"</p><p>He huffed a laugh. "Great! Never better!"</p><p>"That's a lie. Have you... met him yet?"</p><p>"No. Dean has... tried. But I've been able to avoid him these past two weeks."</p><p>"That's not gonna last long, man. You'll have to face them sooner or later."</p><p>He sighed. "I'd rather it be never."</p><p>Rufus walked over to him and, to Castiel's surprise, squeezed his shoulder. "Keep your chin up, bud."</p><p>"Thank you, I'll try."</p><p>******</p><p>Watching the love of his life make out with a sexy actor filled Cas with so much rage and sadness he was certain his blood pressure had spiked to astronomical levels. It was hard to pick out the worst part; the loud sucking and slurping, the flashes of tongue, the moaning, or the infuriatingly sweet way Gunner stroked Dean's face with his thumbs. It was all absolutely horrible.</p><p>"You wanna get a drink?" Max asked and Castiel almost tripped getting out of the booth.</p><p>Slowly sipping the bottle Jo had handed him, Cas could feel Max's eyes on him. He'd been ignoring his blind date for 10 minutes, and he knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it. It was the fourth time he'd been around Dean and his new boyfriend and he still felt miserable.</p><p>"You and Dean, huh?" Max sipped his screwdriver and swiveled his body on the stool. "How long?"</p><p>"How long what?"</p><p>"Been in love with him."</p><p>Cas coughed and sputtered, beer heading down the wrong way. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"I'm not blind. It's pretty obvious."</p><p>"Obvious to everyone except him it seems... It's been about seven years. I figured it out two months after we met."</p><p>"That really sucks, man. I'm sorry."</p><p>"How do you know Dean, anyway? He never said."</p><p>"We ran into eachother a couple times at my mom's office, when he was her patient."</p><p>"Oh, your mom is the psychiatrist, right?"</p><p>"Yep. We, uh, actually went out."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Max put his hands up. "Just once. It was his first date with a guy. He got drunk and cried a lot."</p><p>"Did you... you know."</p><p>"Nah. I drove him home and kissed his cheek." He looked back at the booth, where the two men they left behind still didn't notice they were alone. "How long have they be-"</p><p>"Six weeks, two days, and ten hours." </p><p>"Ah... I went through something similar with a guy named Alan. Y'know, not exactly. We dated for about a month, nothing serious, but he always went on and on about this straight guy named Ed. It was really hurtful."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Well, it turned out Ed wasn't as straight as he thought. They're getting married in August."</p><p>Dean popped up behind them then, probably bored of the tongue bruising his throat. His lips were puffy and he had on a goofy smile, showing off his perfect teeth. "Hey guys. Didn't realize you left. Gunner wants to play pool, little two on two. You in?" </p><p>Max finished his drink. "Sure. Sounds fun."</p><p>Dean inclined his head towards Max and shot Castiel a wink. "Cute, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Cas agreed, keeping his gaze on Dean's profile as he followed him to an empty billiards table. "Very."</p><p>******</p><p>Peeking over his sister's shoulder, Cas could just barely see Dean and Gunner on the couch, his friend was practically on the actor's lap.</p><p>"You wanna switch seats?" Kelly asked.</p><p>"I wouldn't be able to see anything if I did."</p><p>She pursed her lips. "Maybe that's a good thing." From her lap, Igor was munching away on a chicken nugget, sunglasses perched on his nose. Cas had Igor's twin, Jack, in his own lap, and Castiel had to keep stopping him from shoveling too many French fries down his throat.</p><p>"Then how will I know what they're doing in there?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you think they'll do it on the couch? In front of everyone?"</p><p>"Do what, mommy?" Igor asked.</p><p>"Nothing sweetie. Eat."</p><p>The living room was almost full, and Cas could hear snatches of conversations and laughter. Gunner was probably charming everyone; Castiel's parents, along with his niece Claire and Kelly's husband, the birthday boy. And his brother Gabe and his wife Kali. Dean's mom and dad, and he was sure Sam and his wife Eileen, and Dean's ex wife and son, all fans of the actor, were hanging onto his every word. He could picture his Aunt Naomi, perched on the edge of the loveseat, wine in hand and smiling politely, while his Uncle Donnie asked him question after question. His cousins, Inias and Hannah were the loudest laughers, and were most likely thinking of new ways to tease Castiel.</p><p>"Cas!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I said, stop looking at them."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because it won't make you feel any better."</p><p>Castiel leaned back in his seat, hugging Jack a little tighter. "I don't see what's so great about some thrice divorced B-list action star anyway. He isn't so special."</p><p>"You mean besides all the donations to charities?"</p><p>"He does that for publicity. I mean, I'm sure a guy like him had a real easy life."</p><p>"His parents were murdered in front of him when he was twelve and he spent the next years of his life getting abused in foster homes before aging out and becoming homeless and reliant on drugs and alcohol. He became sober only after his daughter was born and suffers from anxiety and depression."</p><p>"Uh... how do you know that?"</p><p>"I read his autobiography. You should, it's a great read."</p><p>"I probably won't."</p><p>"Your loss... I've been meaning to ask, do you think Dean knows? How you feel?"</p><p>"No... or at least he never said so."</p><p>"Maybe he's better at hiding it then you are."</p><p>"I hide it very well."</p><p>"You can think that if you want to. It's not true, but we can pretend it is."</p><p>******</p><p>"Balthazar, could you do me a favor, as my friend and roommate?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Put some clothes on."</p><p>"Didn't think you had a problem with the male form."</p><p>"I don't. It's just yours, especially when your ballsack is hanging out."</p><p>Balthazar fixed his thong, then stood and grabbed his robe off the armrest of the recliner, tying it around his waist. "Happy?"</p><p>"As I'll ever be at the moment."</p><p>"What are you writing over there?"</p><p>Cas cradled the index cards close to his chest. "Nothing."</p><p>"It's obviously something. Give it here."</p><p>"No, it's private. Go away."</p><p>"Oh, now I have to see it." </p><p>Castiel held out his pen like a sword, jabbing it very close to his friend's face. "I mean it, I'll stab- fucking Christ!"</p><p>Balthazar ran into the bathrom and locked it, leaving Cas holding his groin and groaning in pain.</p><p>Four minutes later, when he finally came out, Cas had his legs folded up on the couch and a pillow blocking his crotch.</p><p>"Well, what did you think?" Bits of paper rained down upon his face. "Okay. Why?"</p><p>"Confessions of love come from the heart, dumbass."</p><p>"That was from my heart, I just wrote it down first."</p><p>"Were you gonna read it in front of him?"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, I was planning on memorizing it."</p><p>"And sounding like a robot."</p><p>"I won't sound like a- you know what? You don't even know what you're talking about."</p><p>"I do. I've been in love plenty of times."</p><p>"With who, the other people in your orgies?"</p><p>"Just because I have an unconventional sex life does not mean I don't have feelings. Like with Bela and... oh! Crowley and Meg, there was actually some overlap there. And there w-"</p><p>"Balthazar, please do not compare my feelings for Dean with your ill advised trysts with three of the worst human beings I have ever met."</p><p>He huffed, like a child. "Whatever. Point is, what you wanna say to him has to be spontaneous. You can't plan what you want to say to him. Just feel it. And say it."</p><p>Castiel nodded. "I... that was very insightful. Wow."</p><p>"Then tell him you want him to ride your cock like a cowboy."</p><p>"I will not."</p><p>"That's the best way to get your point across."</p><p>"If you say so."  A text pinged his phone. "It's from Dean. He wants me to come over."</p><p>"Well hop to it, man."</p><p>Cas give Balthazar a hard slap to the dick before he left.</p><p>******</p><p>The door to Dean's apartment was unlocked, so Castiel walked in and looked around. It was clean, for a change.</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"In my room!"</p><p>Cas found Dean as he was taking a shirt out of his dresser. He looked at it and tossed it on the growing pile on the floor.</p><p>"Hello, Dean."</p><p>"Cas! How are ya?" Dean hugged him with one arm, the other holding a pair of shorts. "Beautiful day right? Sunny, not too windy."</p><p>"Okay. Are you going somewhere?"</p><p>"Los Angeles, Cali- freakin'- fornia!"</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Gunner headed home a few days ago to shoot a movie and he invited me. I'll be there the rest of the Summer."</p><p>Cas blinked at him. "But... but what about Ben? And your job?"</p><p>"Well because Gunner is awesome, he said anyone can come! I asked Lisa and she said she'll find some days she can take off and they'll come out. His daughter, Maggie is about Ben's age. Real sweet. They're gonna love each other. And as for my job," Dean stretched his arms out wide, wiggling his fingers slightly, "I got fired this morning!"</p><p>"What?" Castiel was confused and a little hurt he was just hearing about this now at 2 in the afternoon. "Why?"</p><p>"Amara claims some guests have been making complaints about me, but refused to go into detail. Personally, I think she's just mad I kept saying 'no' everytime she asked me out."</p><p>"Why the fuck are you so happy about this?"</p><p>Dean shrugged one shoulder. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life changing lightbulbs at some dumb hotel. In fact, I went to see my parents after Amara canned me. They said they'd let me work in the bodyshop as long as I take business classes. So I can run it some day." He stood straighter, puffed out his chest. Proud.</p><p>"I... that's great, Dean. I'll miss you."</p><p>Dean took the three steps over to him and put both hands on his shoulders, squeezing slightly. "Come with me."</p><p>"I... no. I have a job."</p><p>Dean snorted. "That you hate. Hey, we can take the classes together! So you can open up that daycare you always dreamed of."</p><p>Castiel shook his head. "That's a pipe dream. It... it would never work out."</p><p>"You need more confidence. Quit. Come to LA. You and me on the beach, with our toes in the sand? That doesn't sound great? I was gonna text Sam after I finished packing to see if him and Eileen want to come. Aw. Man. Maybe eve-"</p><p>"Dean, please. Stop. I can't... I can't do this anymore."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>Castiel gestured at the two of them. "Us. This. I..." From the heart, he thought. "Dean, you are my best friend. And I both hate and love that."</p><p>Dean stared, brow furrowed.</p><p>"For a long time, after we first met, I was fine. I was fine watching movies together and hanging out on the roof and going bowling and playing laser tag... and watching you with a girl hurt, but I understood." His eyes started to water, and he ignored it. "But when you told me you were bisexual, the selfish part of me was so happy. Because I thought we could be something else. And I didn't want to rush you. I waited and watched you date other men and that did more than hurt me. It devastated me."</p><p>"Cas..."</p><p>"I... I thought maybe it was best to let you make the first move. But you didn't. And it took me awhile to accept that we are and always will be just friends. And everyone keeps telling me to confess. To ask you out. And I tell them I'm not ready. But the truth is I can't. I can't hear you tell me no. I love you so fucking much, and you deserve someone selfless." Castiel licked his lips and wiped at his eyes. "Someone who isn't me."</p><p>"C-Cas... I don't know what to say here."</p><p>He smiled at him. "You don't have to say anything. I hope you have a nice trip." He turned and walked out without another word, fighting back tears as he got into the elevator.</p><p>The door started to slide closed, but an arm shot out and stopped it.</p><p>"You're just gonna give a whole damn dramatic speech and leave? Are you crazy?" </p><p>Dean grabbed Castiel's wrists and pulled him out of the elevator.</p><p>"Dean, what are you doing?"</p><p>"What's it look like?" Dean marched him back to his apartment and shut the door.</p><p>"I-" Cas was cut off by Dean's hands on his face and lips against his own. He pulled the other man towards him by his hips and kissed back. After about ten seconds, Castiel pushed him off. "That's not funny."</p><p>"Who the hell is being funny?" They were kissing again. With tongue. One of Castiel's biggest fucking dreams was really happening. Breathlessly, Dean touched their foreheads together. "Do you know how hard it's been, seeing you all the time and thinking I couldn't do what I just did?"</p><p>"Kind of," he whispered.</p><p>"You're the reason I knew, Cas. That I liked guys. Your stupid blue eyes and kissable lips and your body. Makes me crazy. Everything about you makes me lose it."</p><p>"Oh. I guess I really did hide it well. At least from you."</p><p>"Yeah. Guess I did too... who knew? About your feelings for me?"</p><p>"Just about everybody. We're a real couple of dumbasses, huh?"</p><p>Dean laughed. "Yeah... you know, this thing between Gunner and I? It's fun. A fling. And we both know it."</p><p>"Then am I to assume you are free for a date?"</p><p>He grinned. "When you come to Cali. In a few days. Or a week or two."</p><p>Castiel's smile fell. "Oh. You're still going."</p><p>"Yeah. Ticket's paid. And I think it's clear that Gunner and are just friends now. You could help me pack and drive me to airport."</p><p>Castiel looked at the jumbled mess of his suitcase. "Good Lord, do you need help."</p><p>"Help away." </p><p>Castiel spent the next hour helping Dean pick out the right clothes and folding them for him. It would've taken less time, but short make out sessions got in the way.</p><p>At the airport, the two held eachother's hands and Cas gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"You'll get a better one next time I see you."</p><p>As it turned out, that next time happened in less than an hour. The second Castiel got home he packed his own suitcase, sent a resignation Email to his boss, Zachariah, and bought himself a ticket for Dean's flight.</p><p>******</p><p>The clock on the nightstand changed from 8:03 to 8:04 and Castiel's stomach growled again. His head was pounding from hunger, but he needed to watch Dean sleep for just one more minute. </p><p>"You are so beautiful," Cas whispered dreamily to his boyfriend.</p><p>Dean snored on.</p><p>"Still not the biggest fan of that." He pressed the lightest of kisses to the man's forehead and reluctantly slipped out of the guest room.</p><p>"Morning, Cas," Gunner chirped happily, leaning against the counter, mug in hand. "Coffee?"</p><p>"Yes, please. Thank you."</p><p>"Deano still asleep?"</p><p>"Yes. He looks beautiful."</p><p>"Ah. I see. Anything on the agenda for today?"</p><p>Castiel sipped his coffee. "Not sure yet. I'll wait and ask Dean."</p><p>"Hope you two have fun. I got a long day of shooting today." He patted Cas's shoulder as he left the kitchen.</p><p>When Dean came in, yawning and stretching, Cas was ready with breakfast at the kitchen island.</p><p>"Morning' Sunshine," he greeted, kissing Cas's cheek. </p><p>"Hello. I have poured you coffee and prepared a plate of fruit salad."</p><p>"I'd rather have bacon and eggs."</p><p>"I'd rather you not die of a heart attack at 40."</p><p>"Ooh you think I'll live that long?"</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>"I could do a lot in six years."</p><p>"Stop it."</p><p>Dean chuckled and hugged Cas from behind. "Mmm. You smell terrible."</p><p>"I need a shower. As do you. "</p><p>"Food first."  He sat on the stool next to his boyfriend and poked at the pieces of cantaloupe and watermelon. "Ew."</p><p>"Suck it up."</p><p>"There's something else I wanna suck up."</p><p>"Don't be vulgar."</p><p>Dean smirked.  "You love my vulgariy."</p><p>"Whatever. Eat."</p><p>Dean tilted Castiel's face towards his own and kissed him. </p><p>"Ew. Morning breath," Castiel complained, but he was smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>